Wall
by Totto-chan
Summary: Didn't he ever stop to think maybe there was a /reason/ for language barriers? /pointless Spain & S. Italy fic in which Antonio proves he could never be a high school Spanish teacher/


Ahahaha...first Hetalia fic I've ever written. This once had a plot/was going to be multiple chapters but I totally forgot what my original point had been while I was writing this. Other than to use the two verbs I learned in Spanish. I kept going, "I can't believe I DIDN'T KNOW THOSE VERBS. DDD: I MUST USE THEM IN SOMETHING." And this was born.

And, yeah, this is Chibitalia-arc-era-whatever. I love when Romano causes Antonio to spazz out. 33

Any way, there is Spanish in this fic, so for those who don't speak any at all, here are the translations:

yo/tu/ella/él/usted, etc. - pronouns (I, you (informal), she, he, you (formal), etc.). Vosotros, by the way, is really only used in Spain [as far as I know, any way]. It's the same as saying 'y'all' in English. Nosotros is "us" or "we."

_No me importa _- I don't care

_Escucha_ - (You) listen

_No puedo_ - I can't

_Por qué no_ - Why not?

_Un hada_ - A faerie

_moriría_ - Um. I _believe _this means "It/I would die" but I'm kind of iffy. That's what it's supposed to say, in any case...

_Por qué es que estás mintiendo_ - Why is it you're lying?

Let me know, please, of any grammatical errors (in both the English and Spanish)

EDIT: Thank you so much Kitsui, Naoko Andre, crossdressermonkey, and Doghanyou3693 for the corrections!

* * *

"Time to review verbs and conjugations!"

Chalk scrapes across the black slate, makes a chart:

**yo - **

**tu - **

**ella/él****/usted - **

**ellas/ellos/ustedes -**

**nosotros - **

**vosotros - **

Romano is already bored. Spanish is stupid; it's exactly like his mothertongue but the grammar is weird, and he fails to see why _he _has to learn a new language and not Antonio.

"Okay," 'teacher' begins to explain in his own limited Italian, his own attempt at making things easier for the little nation. "I'm going to give you the verbs we were studying last week, and you can come up and conjugate them on the board."

"I don't wanna."

Romano decides it's going to be a good day when it's before noon and he came make Antonio twitch almost violently.

"_No me importa_, Romano," the tomato lover says harshly. "You _will _learn this."

"No, I won't."

"¡_Escucha!_" The chalk is slammed down on the desk before Romano, and he wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"This is the verb--_mentir_. What does that mean?"

"To lie," Italy answers, despite himself.

"Very good!" The pleased look on Spain's face makes Romano want to scream. "Now take that chalk and conjugate it into the different forms."

Romano is quite comfortable at this desk, he doesn't want to move, and his eyes widen in panic as he grabs an excuse out of thin air.

"_No puedo_," He replies, hoping in the back of his mind that the Spanish will appease Antonio while he thinks of an excuse.

"Eh? ¿_Por qué no_?"

"Ah--um--" Oh, that's right, he reads Spanish better than he speaks it, and his young mind remembers a story--

"A faerie said I shouldn't."

"...¿_Un hada_?" Romano watches while his tormentor scratches his head.

"_Sí_." His head bobs rapidly, the lie piecing itself together wonderfully. "He came to me and told me if I didn't quit these stupi--I mean, these Spanish lessons, I would die, _moriría_, as _you_," Romano couldn't help the accidental sneer, "might say."

"Really." Romano watches as the arms cross themselves, and Antonio sighs and shakes his head.

"¿_Por qué es que estás mintiendo_? You can't hate this so much you have to do this _every time_..." The tired question comes and Romano pretends he doesn't understand.

He only hops out of the desk, brushing off his apron, and says haughtily, "So, there's nothing you can do, I will keep speaking the beautiful language of my _Italia_."

"Italy, I know you're lying--"

"How dare you accuse me of lying! You're such a bastard, nii-san!"

He adds the finishing touches, pretending to be angry, and he can hear Antonio practically having a spazz attack behind him.

Deciding to escape before the older man recovers, Romano scurries away...

...But not before pausing one last time to stick his tongue out at Antonio, laughing to himself as Antonio sputters helplessly.

Yes, it had definitely been a good day for Italy.


End file.
